


just know i think you’re rare

by honkknoah



Series: trans tommy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is trans, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), dadza is good dad, im projecting onto tommy soz bro, techno n wil r twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Kaleigh realizes she’s never been Kaleigh at all and Phil finds her a broken mess, ready to patch her up again. In return he gets a son with a broken head and a big heart.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: trans tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165454
Comments: 17
Kudos: 334





	just know i think you’re rare

**Author's Note:**

> [title from rare by waterparks] 
> 
> I legit am obsessed w/ the trans tommy tag and read it all the time :((, i’m jusyt projecting onto tommy, it rly helps my dysphoria. gonna make this a series and write one shots !! i rly enjoyed writing this and i’m rly proud of it. hope u at least like it a little ! my twitter is honkkiero

Kaleigh hadn’t always felt off. When she was little she used to love the pink sparkly dresses and frilly skirts her father put her in. She would be the same princess every Halloween and beg her dad to let her practice her makeup skills.

It was when she started middle school everything turned around. She couldn’t bear to look at herself in the mirror, getting physically ill whenever she had to. Showering and taking care of herself became harder when she wanted nothing to do with the body she was in. 

Looking in the mirror to put on makeup or wear a dress felt like a chore rather than something she wanted. She’d lazily smudge her eyeliner on, knowing she’d cry it off anyways. 

She took to wearing large hoodies, mostly dark, but she’d take what she could get. She doesn’t remember the last time she liked being called a girl or liked being called Kaleigh. 

Of course, her family noticed after a while. Her dad had found her curled up in her room on the floor, sobbing. Her blonde hair was cut short, chunks falling around her shaking form. 

She doesn’t remember what happened. But that’s okay. 

She can hear her dad walk up to her gently. “Kaleigh?” He asks. 

She stills at the use of her name, before crying harder. Phil rushes to her and pulls his daughter into his lap. He soothes her quietly. His mind was racing, why was her hair all over the floor? Why is she crying? Why was she on the floor? He would ask her these questions later. When she wasn’t shaking in his lap, letting out loud sobs and wails like she was hurt.

After a while, she speaks up. “Why don’t I feel like a girl, dad?” 

Phil thinks for a moment. “You don’t? Is that why you cut your hair?” 

She (he? they?) nodded. “It hurts, dad! Make it stop!” She wails. Phil pulls her closer to his chest. 

“It’s okay to not feel like a girl. You know that, right?” He breaks the silence.

“It is?” Her voice shakes. 

“Of course it is. Here, let’s research. Okay? I’ll be right back. Sit on the bed for me and try to clean up the hair, yeah?” He gently pushes Kaleigh off of him. He kisses her forehead lightly before walking out. He comes back in with a laptop and his two sons trailing behind him. 

Phil scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I told them you weren’t feeling good and to not bother you, but they wanted to make sure you were okay. You know how your brothers are.” 

The twins Wilbur and Technoblade, walk over to their little sister. “I-I like your hair shorter.” Techno says anxiously. 

“Thanks, Techie.” Kaleigh says, genuine even though her voice was sad. 

They all sat on the bed around her, cracking jokes and cheering her up while Phil did some Googling. 

“Kaleigh, I think you might be transgender? And have gender dysphoria.” Phil said. They all quieted down.

“So, I have a brother now?” Wilbur asked. He knew quite a bit about this stuff, as he has his own weird gender experience that no one knew about. 

“Say that again.” Kaleigh’s voice quivered. “Call me your brother again.” 

“You’re my brother.” Wilbur says again, but slower. 

Kaleigh bursts into tears and Wilbur goes to soothe her (him?) immediately. 

“I’m a boy.” He says. Phil hums. “I have three boys then!”

It was silent for a moment, until Techno spoke up. “Little brothers are annoyin’ I heard. You were already annoyin’ so I guess nothin’s changin.” 

Kaleigh scoffs and shoved his older brother playfully. 

“Do I...Do I have to go by Kaleigh-“ He cringes at the name. “I-I don’t like it. It’s not me.” 

“No well, I suppose you don’t. You can be named whatever you want.” Phil says. 

“Thomas.” He pipes up quickly. “Tommy for short. I’ve always thought about what name I would want if I was a boy.” 

“Tommy? It suits you.” Wilbur smiled at his younger brother. 

After a few more hours of research, the twins had passed out on the bed and Tommy was close to it. He had ordered a few binders, as well as an appointment with his doctor to discuss hormone replacement treatment. 

“Tommy,” Phil shook his son gently. “Let me fix your hair, hm? Then you can go back to bed.” 

Tommy groaned, but smiled at the use of his name. 

“Toms,” Phil warned, but then smiled shyly. “Can I call you that? Is Toms okay?”

Tommy smiled at his dad. “Of course you can, dad.” He hugged him gratefully. “I love you. Thank you so much, I-I feel so much better.”

Phil’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, and he sniffed gently. “I just want you to be happy, Tommy. And if you’re happier as my son, then you’re my son.” 

They hugged for a good while, before Phil led his sleep deprived son to the bathroom and fixed his haircut. Tommy sleepily hummed a song as he did. 

After his hair was cut, he thanked his dad before climbing into bed with his brothers. He murmurs a small “Thank you.” and “I love you” to them before cuddling up and passing out. 

When Phil went to get them in the morning, he smiled. His boys were perfect.


End file.
